The Nurse Ann
Ann Lusen Mia '''or more commonly known as '''The Nurse Ann '''has an unknown origin story but she's known to be a murderous nurse and is one of the most recognizable female Creepypasta characters in the fandom. Origin Nurse Ann does not have an official Creepypasta backstory or, so her backstory is currently '''unknown. Appearance Ann wears an unpractical nurse outfit that reaches her thighs and the color of her outfit is black because she's an emotional person who likes the color black. She wears long gloves and her entire body is covered with stitches. She has her right eye missing along with her left eye being pure red with a black pupil and she has dark rings under her eyes. She wears a mouth mask along with a hat having the same symbol of a plus sign on her red hair. In an artwork called, "Life and Death", created by her creator, Nurse Ann is shown to have tangerine-colored hair, her skin is a light shade of pink along with her eye color only being red in the pupil. Her outfit is no longer black and has been changed the color of white and Ann is also seen wearing glasses. Personality Before becoming a psychotic murderer nurse, she was a shy, caring nurse. When she came back to life, she was turned into an aggressive, selfish, mad nurse completely different from her old self. Other Appearances Angel With Painter Comic Created By DeluCat on Deviantart. In the comic, Judge Angels is exploring a hospital where she planned to rest in when Nurse Ann attacked her after Ann was awaked by Judge Angels' entrance. Judge Angels easily sliced Nurse Ann's head off after Nurse Ann only managed to slice a cut of Judge Angel's arm. Judge Angel was about to leave not realizing Ann was already undead. Nurse Ann got up and put her head back on before grabbing her chainsaw again and continuing to attack Judge Angels. The comic has not been continued from the last page made in 2014 but the last three pages had Nurse Ann saying, "RUN LITTLE RABBIT", and "RABBIT". And on the last day before the comic had stopped updating the last thing that was displayed was Judge Angels fleeing the scene and Ann saying, "Running?" Actually, a scene before the fight showed a shadow figure that definitely looked like Nurse Ann outside the window watching Judge Angels as she chatted with the bloody painter, and the shadowy figure of Ann just spoke, "Found you, rabbit". '' '' Facts *The Nurse Ann was created by yaguyi *She's 24 years old. *She stands at a height of 5"7'. *She pretends to like everyone but she actually hates every single being that crosses her path. *Her birthday is on October 31st. *Ann is from New York. *Her most well-known enemy is Judge Angels. *Her right eye is missing, that's why she covers it. Theme Song Our Solemn Hour - Within Temptation Videos Category:Female Category:OC Category:Unfinished Category:Undead Category:Human Category:Enigmatic Category:Psychopath Category:Serial Killer Category:Adult Category:Famous creepypastas